Kleptocats: The Cat Room
Welcome, underling! This page shows the Kleptocat cheats and hints you need to be the best for your MEOW-sters! Every week NEW cheats/codes are added to this page. PLEASE DON'T DELETE! I spend too much time figuring out the codes and cheats! If you have a problem with me just tell in the comments. Don't need to be intense, bro. If you have a question for the game, please leave in the comments. I will answer it in about 3-6 weeks. You may be thinking "why is a non account peep making a page?" Well, sadly, I lost my account and Fandom won't let me register for some reason. You can just call me " Miracle Worker " . Lol. Anyway, welcome to The Cat Room! For help, click here: The Cat Room: help That room... Many players wonder why this "room" is next to the house. We!l, it's actually The Kleptocat secret lair. But now can you enter it?? Well, your in luck! But before we get the thick of this, let's learn about codes. You can type a code to get stuff, like bonuses or fake money! The ONLY WAY to unlock into this room is by four super rare codes. You can get the guide to the game, and uncode it. But these days we don't have much time. So I uncoded the four codes. But what about a lil description first? The Room has videos of the cats watching us by the right part of your screen! Is that a Octocat trying to kill the safari dude...? Anyhoo, there is also tanks with hamsters in them. (NOT mentioning guinea pigs cuz I love em)! And in the center of the room is this fat cat with sunglasses and a crown. He's sitting in a throne (?). And in front of him/her is cat in a jetpack chasing hamsters holding lollipop swordz. He's prob Guapos great grandcatter. oh, also there's this cat (trying to) climbing a ladder. Classic. THE FOUR LEGENDARY SUPER RARE UNLIMITED GUAPO CODEZ!!!!!! 1. Help (on bedroom fridge) 2. Catnapped ( Not sure if there is a space between each word) 3.John Catterson (if it does not work don't capitalize words) 4.Carlos ( if it doesn't work don't capitalize word) Ta-Daaaa! In seconds you will see the REAL TRUTH of Kleptos!!! WARNING: GLITCH RISKS Even the greatest of things have horrendous side effects. For proof, look up " side effects of having a guinea pig. " Kleptocat glitches and/or codes increase the risk of lost data or damage to the game. Remember, Really, I Somehow Kleptocatted Some of meh data R.I.S.K.S. Is a alert you should know by heart, especially on the internet. Simp!y, CHEAT WITH YOUR OWN RISK. Me, Kleptocats, Apps-o-Rama, and other related stuff ISN'T responsible for any losses. Hints for extra coins or gems!! We a!l love gems. They are rare, pretty, and noble. But on Kleptocats, GEMS=CATZ!!! We also like coins cuz they can buy bells which, can send our, I'm mean them, running to you! You can also use coins to get gems!! The math is simp!e: $$$=BELL $$$+$$$=�� ��������-4= �� ��= more items See what I mean? Here are simple yet fast ways to get rich!! 1. You are waiting for the cat, and a offer of 50 coins appears if you watch a video. Click it! This is GLITCH FREE way of getting free stuff. And sometimes, even bells! 2.Good morning! You get on your iPhone or iPad or Android and click on Kleptocats. There is a present with a face lighting up in the corner of your screen. That is the daily reward! Click on it, and there will be two offers. There will be a golden chest and a boring wooden chest. I recommend the gold. Not only you get 300 coins, you also get one gem!! 3. Buy it. You can buy gems with coins, or you can sel! Gems for coins! All you need to do is Instructed in the link way above.